Riven
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Riven is a poor boy on the streets who looks after his ill sister, Tecna, Musa is the Princess of Melody who looks after her sickly brother, Timmy, what happens next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Saladin's Cave

** Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own Aladdin, Aladdin is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Saladin's Cave**

**Once upon a time on a planet called Melody, an evil sorcerer named Valtor was waiting for a woman named Icy Trix who went out on an urgent errand to steal something for him.**

**The other two members of Icy's band of thieves, Darcy & Stormy Trix were waiting with Valtor for Icy's return.**

**"What did Icy need to get for you?" Darcy asked Valtor.**

**"The other half of this bird," Valtor explained. "will reveal Saladin's Cave... Icy had just gone to fetch it for us."**

**"I can see that Icy has now returned at last!" Stormy exclaimed.**

**They all finally saw Icy heading straight for Valtor as well as Stormy & Darcy.**

**"You are late." Valtor said to Icy with displeasure in his voice.**

**"A thousand apologies Valtor," Icy panted breathlessly. "sorry that I am so late."**

**"So... you have it then?" Valtor asked Icy.**

**"I had no choice but to put a few Melodians on ice," Icy answered. "but as you can plainly see Valtor I have brought it to you."**

**"Excellent Icy," Darcy said. "Valtor knew he could count on you because he knew that you are the fastest one of us three Trix sisters!"**

**Valtor then put the bird halves together.**

**"Quickly Trix," Valtor shouted still on horseback. "follow that bird!"**

**They all raced off after the glowing bird upon their horses, when all of a sudden the bird split in half again revealing two eyes within the gray sand of the beach at night.**

**Then coming up from the sands on the beach was Saladin's Cave.**

**"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" Saladin yelled in a booming voice.**

**"Well Darcy & Stormy," Icy said impatiently. "what are the two of you waiting for?"**

**"We, Darcy & Stormy Trix... two humble thieves." Darcy & Stormy said in unison.**

**But Valtor pulled the Trix sisters over to him.**

**"Now remember the three of you! You can keep all the rest of the riches in Saladin's Cave but the golden lamp is mine!" Valtor said to Darcy & Stormy finally releasing Stormy, Icy, & Darcy from his grasp.**

**Darcy & Stormy then stepped on the steps that led down deep into the treasure cave where Saladin's booming voice stopped them from entering.**

**"Listen up and listen well! Only two may enter here! A duo whose worth lies far within," Saladin said reciting some sort of ancient prophecy. "two diamonds in the rough!"**

**Saladin's Cave then sunk under the sands of the beach of Melody.**

**Now Valtor & the three Trix sisters had a problem upon their hands, they had to try to solve the mysterious riddle of Saladin's Cave.**

**"'Listen up and listen well! Only two may enter here! A duo whose worth lies far within, two diamonds in the rough,'" Icy said repeating the mysterious prophecy that the mystical cave had stated. "just what did that lousy cave mean by those words of mystery?"**

**"I think it means that we must find these two good deed doers." Darcy said to Icy.**

**"Wild goose chase, here we come." Stormy groaned.**

**"Oh yes... only a pair may enter Saladin's Cave," Valtor said rubbing his chin in thought. "Trix! We must this pair with such worthiness! These diamonds in the rough!"**


	2. Chasing After A Young Thief

**Chasing After A Young Thief**

**The next day in the marketplace, a young 19-year-old boy in a white sleeveless tee shirt was being chased down by the palace guards for Sultan Hoboe for taking a loaf of bread & a wheel of cheddar cheese from some merchants for himself & his sick younger sister, Tecna.**

**Tecna was an 18-year-old fairy who would usually dance upon the streets for a few coins so that they could actually buy food & medicine, she did not necessary like the way that her older brother & their pet chick, Chicko obtained food for the already starving siblings, but she knew that Riven knew that Tecna would not live for too much longer if she did not get the proper nourishment she needed.**

**Since Tecna couldn't dance for money so the siblings could buy food for themselves as well as medicine to treat Tecna's illness, Riven had to steal what they needed in order for them to survive.**

**"Get that no account street urchin!" the Captain of the Guard, Sky called as they all chased after Riven & Chicko who were running back to their home with the food.**

**Riven then ran inside his home with Chicko by his side with the food & medicine for Tecna but the door was opened a crack so another couple of guards, Flora & Helia could hear the conversation Riven was having with Tecna.**

**"I'm back with lunch for us and your medicine, Teccey," Riven said. "I would like you to eat so you can get stronger and get better much sooner."**

**"Thank you my sweet big brother." Tecna said to Riven with a hoarse cough in her voice.**

**Riven then divided the food so he & Tecna could eat but since he wanted his dear younger sister to feel better quicker, Riven gave more of the food he took to Tecna out of not his generosity, but out of responsibility for taking care of her since their parents died.**

**"Captain Sky look! There's a girl in that rundown shack," a guard named Helia sighed dreamily. "she could very well be the one to break the evil curse over Layla! We must bring these two to the palace at once!"**

**"We shall bring them to the palace all right Helia," Stella said. "because we shall throw both of these thieves into the royal dungeons!"**

**"No Stella! Princess Musa would never allow that," Flora protested. "besides... look at that poor girl! She is as ill as poor Prince Timothy!"**

**"How could you be so thoughtless," Sky & Bloom exclaimed. "now we know why he stole that food! That poor boy needed it for his sister!"**

**Valtor & the Trix watched Riven caring for Tecna through Valtor's crystal ball.**

**"I cannot even believe this!" Darcy exclaimed.**

**"This simply is not happening!" Stormy shouted.**

**"These two can actually get the lamp!" Icy exclaimed in disbelief.**

**"Yes... we have finally found them," Valtor said to Icy, Darcy, & Stormy. "we have finally found our diamonds in the rough!"**

**At Sultan Hoboe's royal palace that evening, the royal guards passed on by Prince Timothy's bedroom where Princess Musa was reading to her sick older brother with Riven & Tecna bound up in chains being led to the royal dungeons.**


	3. Trapped Like Rats

** Trapped Like Rats**

**"What are you doing!" Prince Timmy called out hoarsely to the guards after getting a good look at the beautiful Tecna clothed in soft purple as well as bound in chains.**

**"We are simply taking these prisoners to your royal dungeons." Prince Timmy heard Brandon say.**

**Princess Musa got a good look at the red haired blue eyed boy & felt terribly sorry for both him & his younger sister because they were going to rot in the dungeons for all eternity.**

**"Let them go right now Sky," Princess Musa ordered setting the book she was reading down furiously. "these poor innocents have done nothing to deserve being thrown into the dungeon!"**

**"Oh yes they have!" Brandon answered Princess Musa just before Captain Sky even got the chance to answer.**

**"What have they done that was so wrong anyway?" Timmy asked Brandon while coughing hoarsely.**

**"Save your strength." Princess Musa reminded Prince Timmy.**

**"The boy was caught stealing bread & a wheel of cheddar cheese from the merchants in the marketplace." Brandon answered Prince Timmy.**

**"Well I am sure that he had a good reason for taking the food from the merchants." Prince Timmy protested.**

**"Yes I did," Riven began while he struggled breathlessly. "my younger sister needed it because she is so sick & exhausted..."**

**"THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT!" Brandon bellowed loudly.**

**"I cannot make it Riven..." Tecna panted breathlessly due to the heavy metal chains while closing her deep sea blue eyes.**

**"Tecna! Hang on! No! I don't want to lose you! Not right now! Our parents have died and you are the only family I have left! Please hang on Tecna! Please don't die on me!" Riven called out.**

**"It's the dungeon for the both of you," Brandon said angrily to Riven & Tecna. "come along now!"**

**After Tecna & Riven were were trapped in the dungeon, Valtor talked them both into entering Saladin's Cave in order to retrieve the magic lamp.**

**"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" Saladin commanded.**

**"It is I... Riven." Riven stammered.**

**"And I... Tecna." Tecna wheezed due to her illness.**

**"Please proceed," Saladin said. "Riven, touch nothing but the lamp! And Tecna, touch nothing but Layla the Magic Carpet!"**

**Riven & Tecna made their way into Saladin's Cave, where they first encountered a green carpet with deep sea blue gems upon it.**

**Figuring the carpet to be Layla, Tecna climbed aboard as well as helped Riven up.**

**Layla the Magic Carpet then took the orphans to where her boyfriend's lamp was hidden.**

**Once Riven grabbed the magic lamp with Nabu the Genie within it, they were almost out of Saladin's Cave home free.**

**The reason was of course Valtor had gotten his hands upon the magic lamp, or so he thought.**

**Back at the palace, Prince Timmy & Sultan Hoboe had found Princess Musa crying in her bedchamber holding the family's pet bear, Pepe.**

**"It is all my fault Pepe," Sultan Hoboe heard his daughter weeping for Riven. "I never even learned that boy's name."**

**"Musa Honey... what's wrong?" the sultan asked his daughter.**

**"Valtor has done something terrible!" Princess Musa wept while telling her father.**

**"There there now Dear, we will set things right." Sultan Hoboe said comfortingly to Princess Musa.**

**Back in Saladin's Cave, Tecna was trying to arouse Riven when he suddenly opened his eyes as well as got off of Layla who had broken his fall when both he & Tecna were trapped in the cave.**


	4. A Daring Rescue Mission

** A Daring Rescue Mission**

**Tecna pulled the lamp out of her soft purple pants pocket.**

**"That son of a cobra isn't the only trickster around here!" Tecna stated handing the gold lamp off to her older brother.**

**"Thank you Tecna," Riven said gratefully. "I have taught you well!"**

**After Riven rubbed Nabu's lamp, made a deal with the handsome genie to grant him his freedom as well as give poor Layla her human form back by freeing Nabu, Nabu freed both him & Tecna from the trap within Saladin's Cave, then they landed upon an island where Riven made his very first wish.**

**"Turn Tecna & me into a prince & princess," Riven said. "so that we may marry Musa & Timmy!"**

**Nabu obeyed, then they went back to King Hoboe's kingdom.**

**A few days later after making his second wish which was for Tecna & Prince Timmy to get rid of the illness that they shared which made them both so weak & helpless, Riven & Nabu had a big disagreement about Sultan Hoboe's plan for Riven to become sultan with Musa by his side as sultana.**

**When Riven left the room when he heard Stormy mimicking Princess Musa's voice telling him that she was out in one of the palace gardens, Icy & Darcy made a quick dash into the room & stole the lamp.**

**After Valtor made his first wish which was to be Sultan of Melody, it wasn't good enough for either Princess Musa or her family to have Valtor rule over them.**

**So Valtor made his second wish, to the most powerful sorcerer in all the magical dimension.**

**When Valtor made this wish however, he unmasked Riven & Tecna as the street kids from Musa & Timmy's past, and all hope for freeing both Nabu from the lamp for Riven, as well as Layla from her magic carpet state for Tecna was lost.**

**So with the help of the prince & princess distracting Valtor & Icy by pretending to be in love with them, Riven & Tecna almost got the lamp back.**

**A great battle raged on until Valtor made his third & final wish.**

**Valtor's third & final wish was to be an all mighty genie like Nabu.**

**"Hold on Valtor," Riven said. "you are forgetting one crucial detail!"**

**"What?" Valtor asked.**

**"You wanted to be a genie! Well you got what you asked for," Tecna laughed courageously holding up a brass black lamp. "everything that goes with the territory!"**

**After Valtor was trapped in the brass black lamp, Riven & Tecna then freed Nabu from his gold lamp which also turned Princess Layla back into her human self.**

**Riven & Tecna had both proven their worthiness toward both Musa & Timmy as Nabu hurled the brass black lamp with Valtor within it all the way back to Saladin's Cave for a millennium or more.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
